Shinwoo's life in Lukedonia
by chengsandagan111
Summary: It's been 15 years since Shinwoo got enhanced and made a blood contract with his wife, Seira. He still can't believe that after all these years, he still looks just like when he was 17. He smiled at the thought of enhancing his body somehow made him look forever young but then, his smile went sad when he realized that he's not a normal human anymore.


**A/N** : specially cooked and prepared for **The Composcreator/ arabianbladesofglory** (on deviantart). I kinda feel sorry for Rael in this story tho. I'm sorry Rael-nim! XD

* * *

 **Shinwoo's life in Lukedonia**

by: **chengsandagan111**

It's been 15 years since Shinwoo got enhanced and made a blood contract with his wife, Seira. He still can't believe that after all these years, he still looks just like when he was 17. He smiled at the thought of enhancing his body somehow made him look forever young but then, his smile went sad when he realized that he's not a normal human anymore.

"...do you regret of being here with me?" Seira asked. Standing quietly behind Shinwoo.

She hugged him from behind. A hug that they always wanted to feel from each other. A hug that's so tight like neither of them will let go. Shinwoo held her hands as tight but gentle as he could. He closed his eyes and feel the warmth of Seira's hug.

Shinwoo turned, finally facing his wife. Returning her hug. Seira pressed her cheeks onto his chest and hear his heart beat. Shinwoo's eyes are still closed, just like he usually do when they were still in high school. He sleeps a lot but his senses are always awake. He loves to hear noises and if ever he will get blind, he knows that he will still be thankful that he's able to hear and feel everything.

"...no. I know I made the right decision and that's being here... with you." Shinwoo said and kissed his wife.

"Now... shall we go to the palace, my queen?" He asked wearing his playful grin. His hand slightly lifted and faced upwards, waiting for Seira.

She blushed and reached out her hand gracefully. They walked out of their room and left the Loyard Mansion for a while. They arrived at the palace and saw Rael, Regis and all of the clan leaders standing across the throne room's gate. Even though that wasn't their venue, the leaders just wanted to wait there.

"Sir Kei! It's always nice to see you! How've you been?" Shinwoo asked. His left arm still linked on Seira, while his right hand reaching out to the Ru family leader, waiting for a handshake.

"...same as always." Kei replied with a short smile on his face. Reaching out his hand.

"Are we gonna train later... Master Kei...?" Shinwoo asked, widening his grin after saying 'Master Kei'.

"You better prepare yourself." The Ru family leader answered with a taunting smile.

Shinwoo laughed and followed him at a respectful distance, still holding his wife's hand. Rael and the other family leaders followed them as well. Finally, they're going to the palace's function room.

"...by the way, where's Rai and Raskreia?" Shinwoo asked.

Obviously, he forgot that the names he just said were the highest and the most prestigious beings in Lukedonia, the homeland of his noble wife- Seira. All family leaders stopped and furiously glared at him, even his wife Seira gave him a disappointed look. Soon, Shinwoo realized what was wrong. He cringed and smiled awkwardly.

"...S- sorry. I mean, the Lord and... Mr. C- Cadis Etrama Di R-Raizel...?" He continued. Hoping that those words will excuse him from the rage of the family leaders around him.

Unfortunately for Shinwoo, no one answered and they all just continued to walk. Rozaria called Seira and let all of men walk ahead of them. The Blood Witch master probably wants a serious girl-talk with Seira.

Shinwoo glanced at Seira from behind, their distance gets further and the two ladies took their steps at a very slow pace. They're talking to each other but he can't hear anything. What if Rozaria is scolding Seira about how he addressed the Lord? Regis noticed Shinwoo's worried face.

 _What if Miss Rozaria report me to the Lord...? Seira will get in trouble... because of me..._

"You don't have to worry, Han Shinwoo. Just keep walking." Regis said.

Regis took five steps forward and walked in unison with the Mergas clan leader. Leaving Rael and Shinwoo behind. Rael nudged his elbow against Shinwoo.

"Hey! Just because you are with Seira or you've been together with the Noblesse before, that doesn't mean that you have to address them like that! Show us some respect!" Rael angrily whispered to Shinwoo.

Shinwoo glanced at him as they continued to walk and follow everyone ahead of them.

"That's why I said sorry. You don't have to be so angry because I mean it." He answered.

"...and you still have the guts to talk back against me, huh? Hey, don't get too co nceited, you're just an enhanced human and enhanced humans are not allowed here in the first place... I can send you back to Korea all by yourself, that's where you belong... right?" Rael continued and smirked.

Shinwoo felt annoyed at the Kertia clan leader's last sentence so he thought of a good retort for Rael.

"Heh. you know what, big bro? _my wife_ \- Seira, chose to stay here and I agreed with it. I promised her that wherever she will go, I'll always be there for her, regardless of what I am today. Wherever she is, that's the only place I belong... because _she's my wife_." Shinwoo said pridefully.

He felt too pleased for adding an intonation everytime he said the word 'my wife'. Shinwoo left Rael behind, dumbfounded and drowning in defeat and jealousy. Finally, they reached the Palace's function room. They all took their seats and Seira sat beside Shinwoo.

"...cheers! For Ludis Mergas's wish finally came true... a snack time with everyone..." Karias cheerfully said, raising his glass.

The clatter of glasses and cheers of everyone covered the entire room. And after eating their meals, all that was left is to rest and talk. Shinwoo approached Rai then slightly raised his glass. And since everyone seemed busy with the other's company, Shinwoo took the chance and finally had a serious talk with the Noblesse.

They started on asking how they have been and reminisce then compare this event to what they usually did before when they were still in Korea. Rai asked on how Shinwoo deals with the family leaders, Shinwoo on the other hand paused for a while. He took a deep breath, glanced at everyone around them then started to tell the Noblesse about what he feels.

Starting from the first day of being an enhanced human up to the feeling of being slightly isolated from the other family leaders.

"...sometimes I wonder 'why Seira chose to stay here'? But I don't wanna ask her that because obviously this is her homeland. I don't wanna upset her or make her worry. All that matters to me is that I'm with her." Shinwoo said.

"...do you have a plan on going back to Seoul with her?" Rai asked.

Shinwoo sighed and glanced at her wife. She's still chatting with Rozaria. Then, Shinwoo faced the Noblesse again.

"Rai... She's pregnant... and I don't want to take her to a long travels. What if that could harm our baby? Or her pregnancy? I'd rather stay here until she gives birth." Shinwoo told the Noblesse. His eyes darted to his own glass.

Rai widened his eyes after hearing Shinwoo's good news.

"Congratulations!" Rai beamed. He reached out his free hand and shook hands with Shinwoo.

Shinwoo felt flattered and whole-heartedly thanked Rai. He's thankful that they're still friends and he still got a chance to talk with the Noblesse, even if Shinwoo is now an enhanced human but Rai kept on telling Shinwoo to forget their difference. For Shinwoo is one of his closest friend. And besides, he's not the only enhanced human Rai's friends with.

After an hour of chatting, Seira approached Shinwoo and Rai. She bowed her head at the Noblesse then asked her husband to go home. Shinwoo excused themselves in behalf of Seira.

"Thanks, man! See ya later!" Shinwoo said.

Seira tugged her husband's sleeve and glared at Shinwoo once again then bowed her head at the Noblesse.

"I'm sorry Raizel-nim. I will make sure that he will learn how to address you in our next meeting." Seira told Rai.

"You are free to call me however you want." Rai answered with a smile on his face.

Shinwoo glanced at Seira and shrugged his shoulders, widening his grin. He's just used of calling the Noblesse that way. Years will pass and things will change but not their friendship and closeness.


End file.
